


Waiting for the moment for you to be mine

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, anime onlys do not read, characters that aren’t the main pair only appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Tsukishima rarely gets gifts from the King.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	Waiting for the moment for you to be mine

"What's this?"

Tsukishima looked down at the small card Kageyama had reluctantly shoved into his hands, looking back up at the dark haired boy with a confused look.

"It's... for you. For helping me with my studies..." Kageyama's gaze darted sideways to avoid making eye contact with the blonde. "I don't have any money so...." he grumbled, kicking at a rock on the ground. 

"A thank you gift? You shouldn't have!!" Tsukishima laughed sarcastically as he turned it over in his hand. 

It was a pastel pink on one side and clearly torn off someone's ring of flashcards, probably Yachi's. The words "I'll-do-anything ticket" scribbled in Kageyama's almost illegible writing on the white side, his name signed on the other. 

Just fathoming all the things he could use the ticket for had Tsukishima smirking and he pocketed the gift quickly before the King could change his mind. "So you'll do anything I ask if I use it?" Tsukishima clarified.

Kageyama hesitated as he realised his mistake, but he was a man of honour and he wasn't about to go back on his word. "Y-yeah. Anything at all." 

Tsukishima hummed.

"Just once though!! One time!" Kageyama confirmed hastily. He couldn't even guess what Tsukishima was thinking but it was obviously not anything that benefited him.

"I know." Tsukishima laughed. He picked himself up off the bench and dusted himself off, grabbing his school bag and shouldering it. He shoved his hands in his pockets before looking around for Yamaguchi, who was near the gym still talking to Kiyoko about something. 

"A-and you're not allowed to use it to ask for more tickets!!!" Kageyama yelled after Tsukishima as he headed over to his freckled friend, a million exceptions beginning to fill the setter's thoughts. 

Perhaps he should have written a list. 

"Of course your highness." Tuskishima waved a hand dismissively as Yamaguchi turned his attention immediately to the blond as he approached and the two began their walk home.

"You look awfully happy Tsukki!" Yamaguchi commented, observing the glow in Tsukishima's eyes. "Did something good happen?"

Tsukishima laughed to himself before replying, "I guess you could say that."

* * *

"Wait, she asked you out!?" Tanaka and Nishinoya looked as if they were almost about to eat Kageyama alive in the clubroom. If it weren't for Ennoshita glaring at them sternly, perhaps they would have. 

"We have practice soon." The captain warned before he exited the room. He clearly wasn't interested in the gossip that was unfolding before them, his tone however, indicated that there would be consequences for anyone that was late.

"The cute first year, right? The one in the kendo club! I heard she's super strong!" Tanaka spewed out this knowledge without anyone asking, but nobody was surprised, he was always well informed. Some of the first years chimed in, nodding.

"I see..." this was clearly all new to Kageyama. 

Nishinoya snarled. "So are you going to say yes?"

"I...don't know." 

"Huh. Didn't think his highness had an interest in anything besides volleyball!" It was Tsukishima who had spoken up from the back of the clubroom. He'd been listening in while he was changing into his jersey. 

Nishonoya was offended on Kageyama’s behalf. "Huh!? You mean you would turn down a pretty girl that did her best to ask you out? How could you be _that_ heartless!!" 

Perhaps the senior's words had some kind of effect on Kageyama and he cupped his chin with his hand, making a difficult face.

"...So I should say yes?" He exchanged glances with Nishinoya and Tanaka who gave him a thumbs up. 

After becoming a second year with everything that had happened in the Karasuno volleyball club, Kageyama had started being a little more aware of the feelings of others and whether it was for the better or for worse, it depended on who you asked. 

For Tsukishima Kei, it made him feel uneasy. 

"Do whatever you want then." the blond clicked his tongue, grabbing his knee guards that were on the shelf and adjusting the strap on his glasses. "I just dont think its a good idea to be toying with someone's feelings, no matter how considerate you're trying to be." He followed Yamaguchi who was also making his way out of the clubroom.

There was a moment of silence after the door shut and Tsukishima heard Tanaka speaking through the door. 

"He does have a point."

"I guess I'll tell her tomorrow." Kageyama stated bluntly, and there were some murmurs from the other club members mentioning it was probably for the best and how they should focus on club activities and practice anyway.

Tsukishima let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding and started to make his way over to the gymnasium, slipping the pink ticket he had been holding deep into his pocket. Yamaguchi was already in the gym, putting up the nets with Ennoshita and Yachi when Tsukishima joined them.

_Don't date her. Date me._

* * *

Tsukishima knew it was coming.

"I'm joining the V League after graduation." Kageyama told Tsukishima. 

It wasn't a surprise to him. Kageyama had previously mentioned it a few times during their rooftop lunch breaks and when they were studying for the term tests and Tsukishima had always nodded along, half-listening.

He knew it was going to happen. But it didn't make things any easier to accept.

"I'll be moving to Tokyo in March." Kageyama continued, staring out at the ocean. 

Matsushima was a weird place to have a date at this time of the year. Even if it was officially spring the wind was still cold and bitter with the remnants of the lingering winter. And despite Tsukishima protesting he still went with Kageyama, scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and heat packs in both pockets.

"I see." Tsukishima looked down at his feet, nudging a rock back and forth on the pavement. 

The sound of the seagulls echoed through the sky, tossed around by the sea breeze. Breathing in the cold air hurt Tsukishima's lungs. 

"I'm glad. The King can lead his reign over even more territory. " He managed to joke casually. 

He _was_ glad. He really was. Kageyama was a genius volleyball player and it wasn't surprising that someone of his calibur had gotten offers to join the VLeague. Being stuck in a university team, being stuck in Sendai, would only just hinder him from being able to reach further, higher. And Tsukishima knew that.

But he wished he didn't.

Kageyama found Tsukishima's hand and squeezed it tight, oblivious to the emotions and conflict swirling inside his chest.

The blond rested his head onto Kageyama's shoulder, his breath visible before it was torn away by persistent winds. 

"You'd better come visit me." Kageyama demanded.

"Of course, whatever your highness wishes." Tsukishima laughed flatly, nuzzling his head deeper into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, the familiar warmth from Kageyama's body radiating like the sun.

Tsukishima's reply seemed to satisfy Kageyama and he gave Tsukishima's hand another squeeze before he let go. Turning around to look at Tsukishima. "I'll be going then. So take care of me won't you?" Tsukishima's supposed approval had seemingly given Kageyama confidence.

"You sound like you're going to war or something." Tsukishima commented, laughing arily. 

Kageyama grinned. "I'll be fighting the best of the best, so you'd better not fall behind. 

"I'm already in front of you when it comes to academics." 

Tsukishima attacked Kageyama's weakness with no mercy.

The setter didn't have any rebuttal, instead he opted to point over at the curry bread shop a little ways over and mentioned something about Hinata saying he should try it before hurrying ahead to go and buy some.

"Running away I see your highness!" Tsukishima called out after him, to which a faint "Shut up!" could be heard.

The feigned smile on Tsukishima's lips disappeared and he pulled the pink card from his pocket. The ink had partially faded through the years, the corners rounded and creased by time. 

He stared at it wistfully as if it would tell him the answer to his troubles. But before he could ponder Kageyama called out to him.

"Tsukishima!! Did you know they sold zunda melon bread too!? Do you want one!?" 

Tsukishima quickly slipped the ticket into his back pocket and looked up. The sheer excitement on his boyfriend's face would normally be laughable, but all Tsukishima could muster was a small, crooked smirk. 

_Don't leave me behind._

* * *

The group had come to see Kageyama off at the airport. Not everyone could make it and it served as a reminder that things weren't the same as they were all those years ago. 

They were all adults now. With jobs, personal lives and commitments, unlike all the time and space they had shared in their highschool years. 

“Do you have everything?” Yachi, who had happened to have a business trip in Tokyo and was able to drop by, asked nervously. Even though she wasn’t the one flying, just thinking about the long flight to Italy made her anxious. 

“Y-Yeah! Do you have air sickness tablets? Water?” Asahi piled on with the anxiety, filling the air with a strange tenseness.

“Asahi-san, you know that water isn't allowed through the gates right?" Tsukishima pointed out and Yamaguchi, standing next to the blonde, laughed. 

"Oh... right..." Asahi bowed his head apologetically, admitting that he was getting carried away. 

"I don't get airsick Asahi-san." Kageyama stated bluntly, adding unnecessary salt to the wound and the now fashion designer contemplated taking his leave, held back by Narita and Kinoshita. 

"Thanks for coming, everyone." Kageyama bowed deeply to the semicircle of familiar faces around him and everyone exchanged glances, smiling.

"Good luck out there."

"Make sure you mention us if you get interviewed! Being on Italian TV sounds cool!"

"Make sure you don't get pickpocketed like Hinata did!"

Everyone put in their last words one by one to Kageyama. Everyone but Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi clapped his hands together. "Hey, how about we take Kageyama's stuff over to the gates! There's a _lot_ of stuff!" And without missing a beat everyone nodded, grabbing Kageyama's belongings from his hands and shuffling away, leaving the setter and Tsukishima behind. 

Tsukishima looked down at his hands, fiddling with a bit of tape that was losing its stickiness at the end.

Kageyama approached Tsukishima cautiously. He had dated Tsukishima for long enough to know that he had to choose his words carefully. 

"Hey..." 

It took everything Tsukishima had to muster up the power to lift his head and force a smile. 

Italy was far. Further away than Tokyo at least. There were no single day trips to snuggle in each other's arms. No wondering around after the last train had left after a little too much to drink, twisting through back alleys to get home and shower together in the cramped bathroom.

“Do your best out there your highness! Don’t embarrass us here back at home ” Tsukishima laughed dryly, as if the words were caught in his throat. 

“I won’t.” Kageyama replied sincerely, taking both of Tsukishima’s hands in his own. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes for what felt like eternity to Tsukishima. And as always, he found comfort in them. As if the little embers of doubt in his chest were washed away by the clear blue of Kageyama’s eyes. 

He was the first to break eye contact, sliding his hands out of Kageyama’s to take a deep breath, as if the mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen.

He reached into his back pocket and produced pink ticket.

Kageyama cocked his head curiously. 

“Do you remember this?” 

Kageyama carefully selected his words from his limited lexicon and answered slowly, “No...t ...really?” 

Tsukishima laughed, “I expected no less from the King.” 

“Wh-What is it.” Kageyama’s lips formed a familiar pout as he peered at the ticket. 

“You said you’d do anything I asked if I used this ticket.” He waved it in front of his boyfriend and Kageyama snatched it up to examine it. It was indeed his writing. The vague memory of that moment years ago resurfacing from the depths of his mind. 

“Why do you still have thi-”

“Will you do as I ask, or not?” Tsukishima cut in flatly, a sternness to his voice that Kageyama has only ever really heard once when Tsukishima was angry.

“I...” Kageyama hesitated for a moment. 

“I’ll do anything you want.” There was conviction in his words. 

A strange, contented smile stretched over Tsukishima’s lips, contrasting the sad, heavy look in his eyes. 

“Alright then.” He looked straight at Kageyama before giving him his request.

“Win.”

Kageyama blinked. “Huh?”

“Win. Every match, every game, every challenge that you face. Win all of them.” Tsukishima clarified his order for the confused Kageyama. “Don’t lose to anyone until I see you again.” 

Kageyama paused for a moment to take in Tsukishima’s words. Analysing then closely as if it were a long rally where his team had lost. Replaying each and every word thoroughly in his mind. 

Finally, he looked up, a familiar smirk on his face. “You bet I will.”

“Good.” Tsukishima smiled pulling Kageyama into a tight hug. The blonde did the thing that he had promised himself that he wasn’t going to do, but he couldn’t help himself. This would be the last one in a long while. 

He cupped Kageyama’s face in his hands , locking their lips together for a long, passionate kiss that had Kageyama almost breathless. 

“I’m going to go now.” Kageyama announced, a longing in his voice. Perhaps only now did he realise that he’d be away from Tsukishima, his touch lingering before he pulled away. 

As they approached the departure gates where everyone else had been waiting, all of the waiting party secretly let out a sigh of relief because everything had seemingly gone smoothly. 

Kageyama grabbed his belongings to head through the departure gates. But he paused before he did, looking back over his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” Whispered Yamaguchi. 

“Maybe he forgot his airsickness meds!!” Asashi worried. 

Kageyama spoke to the person checking the passports and boarding passes and left his belongings where they were and sprinted back, Tsukishima reflexively striding over to meet him.

“I forgot to give this back to you.” Kageyama huffed, shoving something into Tsukishima’s hands.

Tsukishima looked at the object. It was a familiar pink ticket. “Wait, wha-“ his words were jammed by a quick peck on the lips from Kageyama. 

“That wasn’t an order Stupid Glasses! That was a promise!” Kageyama said, victoriously grinning from ear to ear before quickly disappearing through the gates. 

Tsukishima couldn’t help but laugh, sliding the ticket into his back pocket. 

He would just have to use the ticket when Kageyama came back. 

_I want you to be happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck and I have strangely written two fics in quick succession! 
> 
> As usual if you enjoyed it I would be very happy.


End file.
